Fluffy's Tears
by Seshio
Summary: Sesshomaru meet a woman named Seshio. In the begin he thinks of her as another human but there is a secret about Seshio. And does Sesshomaru start to fall for her?
1. Default Chapter

The Inu-yasha characters are not mine but Seshio is and for all those fan girls out there you can pretend she is you. Anyway I will have the next Chapter up soon after I get some reviews. ^__^  
  
Fluffy's Tears  
Chapter I  
A woman's story  
  
Sesshomaru stood looking over the valley. Rin slept silently on the cool cut grass. Next to her was Jaken, who snored loudly. Sesshomaru sat down and tired to meditate but could not. There was a stench in the air that smelt of only one half-demon.  
"Inu-yasha." He mumbled under his breath. Standing up he turned to see a woman step out of the shadows. Her gentle eyes were a crystal blue while her ponytail of silver blue hair bobbed in the wind. He narrowed his eyes at her as she approached. A silky blue kimono wavered in the wind while she knelt down beside Rin. His eyes grew red as he swiftly moved to her and placed his sword to her neck. Looking alarmed she lifted her hands into the air and back away from Rin. Rin's eyes flickered opened as she looked over to see a woman on her knees with a sword at her neck. "What do you want here?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved the cool blade closer to the woman's neck. "I am sorry if I offended you but," she looked over at Rin and looked back up at Sesshomaru. "She looked cold so I wanted to give her something warmer to sleep on" "Hmm.is that so?" he asked tilting the sharpest part of the blade towards her. "Please," she pleaded. "I just wanted to help." "How do I know that you are not one of Naraku's little henchman or woman as the case is." He asked as his redden eyes returned to their normal state. "Look at my back," she explained. "If Naraku was my master would I not have a spider scar on my back?" She turned herself around and slowly she showed him her back. Sesshomaru glared at her back trying to see if he could sense anything the symbolized Naraku about her. "Fine you may go," he said as he turned back to the valley. She started to run when Rin grabbed her kimono by the sleeve.  
"You were afraid I was cold?" she asked. The woman laughed and  
nodded. "Really? Do you know any good stories?" Rin questioned her. "Lots and lots. Would you like me to tell you one?" "Yes but first what is your name?" "Seshio and yours?" "Rin!" she said as Seshio sat down on the grassy hill with her. "Okay, Rin lets see here," Seshio said while considering what story she should tell Rin. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while he tried to pin point where exactly Inu-yasha aura was coming from. "Oh I have one!" Seshio waved her hands together as a soft blanket fell lightly over Rin. "Okay here it goes. Once upon a time, long ago before the Shikon Jewel was made. There was a demon that ran across all of land of Japan that is until he got to a part of Japan that was peaceful and quiet. Time seemed to stand still in this area of Japan. The demon decided to investigate this place instead of destroying it instant. Looking around the demon saw a beautiful woman. The woman was calm and gentle and unlike the others that feared him, this woman approached him with a fear in sight. The demon's eyes glowed as he growled at the woman threatening to hurt her if she got any closer, but the woman dared go closer. The demon started to get angry with this woman and tried to kill her with his claws. The woman just grabbed his arm and spoke to him saying 'I know you have pain and I want to help you but you will need to trust me.' The demon stopped his attack and his eyes, which were a dark red before, returned to a gentle golden color and as he closed his eyes he followed the woman into her house hold. The sun told the woman it was noon and so she began. She told the demon about how must feels she had, had weld up inside her and that he had sadness inside just like her. The demon didn't want to talk about his feelings to her or anyone else for that matter. The demon just turned away and didn't speak. After three nights the demon finally got up from the house and walked outside into the moonlight. He lied on the grass with all his sadness balled up inside wondering how she knew. The woman came out quietly watching the demon chuck a rock over the fence. Then something that no one expected happened. The demon cried. The woman walked over to the demon and sat on the grass with him as the demon explained why he was doing the rampage on Japan. It was because the humans killed his mother as the demon cried the woman took more and more pity on him. She said that the demon could leave if that is how he felt. The demon stopped crying and turned to the woman and saw something that he never would have seen. 'Do you love me?' the demon asked. The woman blushed and turned up to the stars. Looking back at him she nodded her head. The demon was shock at this but something inside him made him happy. The demon jumped off and the woman was left alone. 


	2. Fluffy's Tears II

Fluffy's Tears  
Emily Peterson Me the writer: When was the last time I updated! ^_^;; Ah! I have been so so busy! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Sorry everyone so here's Chapter 2! *dances* Sorry about the spelling errors last time too. I had a lot of them. By  
the way I don't own Inu-yasha characters.  
  
Chapter II  
Questions and Answers  
"The demon just left her there?" Rin asked. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"Well, you'll just have to find out later. The night is almost at full peak and I want you to get sleep before the night dies." Seshio smiled and pushed the blanket up on Rin. Rin grinned back and closed her eyes. Seshio kissed Rin's forehead and looked back at Sesshomaru.  
  
He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "How did you know that story?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Seshio said and turned to him. With his quick speed, he was inches away from her.  
  
"My father told me that same story when I was young. Somehow, he still had emotions for his human wife. He thought that if I heard it, I might understand that humans can love demons, and demons can love humans. I always disagreed with him on that matter." Sesshomaru said while towering over her.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Seshio sighed, "He was trying to open you up to new ideas and understand people better." Seshio sat down and signaled Sesshomaru to join her.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and sat down next to her. "Why are you here?" he questioned her. "I know about you, and your troubles, just like the woman and the demon. Seshio looked at him with her crystal blue eyes. "Your acking inside because something is wrong. You feel like your missing something and that nothing is filling that empty spot in your heart." Seshio leaned over and touched his heart. It was beating slowly yet it started moving at a faster pace. Sesshomaru looked at her with leery eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" He said and grabbed her hand from his chest. He let go and waited for her answer.  
  
"I am Seshio, a helper to those who need it. Rin needs someone to look up to, Jaken needs someone to take his anger out on, and you need someone to tell things you have never told anyone in your life." Her closed her eyes and bowed her head low.  
"How.How do you know so much?" Sesshomaru sat there with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Because I want to help you Sesshomaru. Because I want to help you." And with that, Seshio turned and walked up the hill and slept on the soft grass.  
  
Sesshomaru looked away from her. How could she have known? Why me? Can she help me? Will she help me?  
  
Inu-yasha's stench was fading slowly. Yet Sesshomaru just shook his head and walked towards the cliffs edge where he was sitting before. All was quiet, just like Sesshomaru liked it a few hours ago, but now it was as comfortable as a icy bed. 


	3. Fluffy's Tears III

Fluffy's Tears  
  
Writer: Yes FINALLY another chapter! Happy day! Now let us move forward  
into the story. I don't own the Inu-yasha characters.  
  
Chapter III  
The Fight Between Siblings  
"Wake up." Sesshomaru lightly shook Rin. Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up. She blinked a couple of times a searched around for something. "What is it?" Rin questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where did Seshio go?" Rin looked around again. Sesshomaru nodded his head over at the hill. Rin jumped up and ran over to Seshio's side.  
  
"Wake up, Seshio." Rin cooed in her ear. "Please?"  
  
Seshio smiled and pushed her palms on the dewdrop grass. "Hey Rin!" Seshio said happily.  
  
"Sesshomaru, can Seshio come with us?" Rin begged. Sesshomaru hesitated if he should allow Seshio should come with them or not. "Please Fluffy. Please?"  
  
"Fine she can come as long as she can keep up." Sesshomaru and faced the sun. "We should head out now."  
  
Jaken quickly woke up from the sound of their voices. "Ahh!" Jaken screeched "Master Sesshomaru, why is this strange girl here?!" He wailed.  
  
"She's coming with us, Jaken." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder straight at him with a cold stare.  
  
"But...master!" He jumped up and down. Seshio just rolled her eyes and stood up.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you Jaken." She held her hand out.  
  
Jaken narrowed his eyes at her and lifted his nose to the air. Seshio just shook her head and turned back to Rin.  
  
"Is it alright if Rin rides with me?" Seshio asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fine." He said waving a hand in the air. Rin clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"So, what are we riding?" Rin asked.  
  
"You'll see," Seshio smiled and whistled. A cloud of dust started approaching them with intense speed. Suddenly the cloud stopped in front of Seshio. "Rin, I want you to meet Odyssey, my horse." Odyssey threw his head into the air and let out a whiney. He looked like a hansome dappled gray horse, but he's true color was still hidden among dirt.  
  
"Come on, we must hurry to catch up." Sesshomaru said and started running.  
  
"Rin, what are catching up too?" Seshio questioned Rin. Seshio lifted Rin onto Odyssey and then she jumped up. Rin sighed deeped and started  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
"Who?" Seshio raised an eyebrow. She gave the silver reins a jerk. Sesshomaru slowed down to their speed.  
  
"My little brother." He narrowed his eyes and frowned "That stupid half- demon."  
  
Seshio mumbled under her breath "And he thinks he has sibling problems." Sesshomaru just glared at her.  
  
"If you think you have sibling problems, you obviously haven't met mine. Her name is Serenity...she is my younger sister...the opposite of me. TOTAL OPPISITE!" Sesshomaru just gave a stifled laugh. Seshio smiled, seeing Sesshomaru laugh.  
  
"So where is your brother?" Seshio questioned.  
  
"There." pointed Sesshomaru at the open grassland. Odyssey stopped at the top of the hill.  
  
Seshio squinted at the figures. She tilted her head at the two leading.  
  
"See the white haired one. That is Inu-yasha, my half brother." Sesshomaru came up beside them.  
  
Seshio dismounted Oddessy and rubbed his neck. "Stay here boy. You too Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru called Jaken to his side. "Watch Rin."  
  
"B-But MASTER! What about the stranger?!" Jaken argued.  
  
"I can take care of it." Sesshomaru turned towards Seshio.  
  
"Let's go." She nodded towards the group.  
  
As the group approached them Sesshomaru started to finger one of his swords.  
  
"Damn you Sesshomaru!" yelled the boy in red. He had silver hair with dog-like ears. For some reason Seshio seemed unaffected by the ears. The boy stopped and stared at her. "Who the hell are you?!" he blurted out.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Slow down!" shouted a voice behind him. The rest of the group seemed to catch up. A black haired girl in a green school uniform ran up the hill. She was followed by a monk in purple clothing with prayer beads on his hand and a golden staff. There was also a young exterminator in black and pink armor. She carried a big boomerang over her shoulder. Finally bring up the end of the line was a huge cat demon and riding it was a small young fox demon and a cloaked figure in black.  
  
"Who could that be?" questioned the exterminator. "Could he be holding her hostage?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you think Inu-yasha?" the school girl asked.  
  
"Damn it Kagome how am I suppose to know?!" his short temper seemed to be on the brink of explosion.  
  
"Who ever she is, she doesn't seem to be alarmed." The monk shrugged.  
  
"I'm not invisible you know!" Seshio shouted to the group, making them all jump. 


	4. Fluffy's Tears IV

Fluffy's Tears  
  
Writer: Wow, thank you Serenity for you reviews! Please, to the rest of you, PLEASE REVIEW! That helps me keep up to date and all that happy junk.  
Now here is chapter 4! (doesn't own Inu-yasha characters)  
  
Chapter IV  
The Fight Between Siblings PART 2!  
  
"Inu-yasha." Sesshomaru used his intense speed as their swords clashed. Then Inu-yasha pushed Sesshomaru away. Sesshomaru growled and started to run again. Inu-yasha jumped up as Sesshomaru stopped and pulled himself into a defense mood.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" yelled Kagome. She held a bow and arrow. The arrow glinted with some strange magic. The arrow was aimed for Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome!" Yelled a voice coming from the cloaked figure. While the battle had gone on the cloaked figure had summoned it's staff. By the sound of the voice, Seshio made out it was female. "Don't interrupt their battle!"  
  
Kagome grew a bit annoyed and shouted back. "But he needs help!" The arrow quaver a bit from the force Kagome put on it. Just then, the arrow was released.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed Inu-yasha off him and stared with widened eyes at the arrow. He knew he couldn't dodge it. But suddenly...  
  
"No!" a voice screamed out. Seshio was soon in front of the arrow's path. She held a wand that with a silver ribbon coming from the top. "Tamora!" she said in a summoned voice. The wand seemed to grow into a something that was longer than a staff. It's top piece had a wire going around a yin yang. On the wire was six rings, 3 on each side and each ring was a different color every time it moved. Finally the silver ribbon grew and rippled out to about the height of Tamora.  
  
Seshio held out Tamora so that the arrow reflected off it and skidded to the ground. Sesshomaru stood there speechless along with everyone else except the cloaked figure.  
  
"Seshio..." she whispered. "It is time for another battle." She twirled her staff. It had a horse's head that seemed like it was alive! The sound of metal staffs meeting filled the air, followed by the sounds of Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru's swords clashing.  
  
Finally, Seshio cut the hood of the cloak. Everyone stopped to see a black hair girl with red demon eyes staring at Seshio. Two black cat ears were set on top of her head. A tail could now be seen whipping around. Seshio's bottom lip trembled and her eyes seemed to widen ever more.  
  
"Have you met this demon, Seshio?" Sesshomaru questioned her.  
  
"Serenity." Seshio said under her breath. But because everyone was silent, the name echoed through the valley.  
  
Serenity's eyes narrowed and she encircled Seshio. "What are you doing with this mut?" she stopped and cracked her knuckles. Instead of regular hands, she had claws though.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing!" Wind surrounded Seshio as she glared at Serenity.  
  
Serenity growled a small flicker of flames sparked in her palm. Seshio stuck out her tongue as vines twisted around her arm. "You dare challenge me, sister?" Serenity hissed.  
  
Inu-yasha just stared in awe with his mouth slightly ajared. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in surprised but quickly returned to their normal state, emotionless.  
  
"What the hell do you mean SISTER?!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
Serenity clenched her teeth. "I mean, we come from the same BLOOD! Isn't that right, Seshio Mononoke, or should I say Seshio A-." she was cut off by Seshio's staff metting with her's once more.  
  
"Don't you dare, Serenity. You may be my sister, but the one I knew died long ago." She opened her hand and vines wrapped around Serenity.  
  
Serenity laughed as she just smiled at her sister. "Do you honestly think you can restrain me?" Fire slowly started to burn the vines until they gave way. She threw a fireball at Seshio once she got free. Seshio twirled around and landed beside her sister. She tossed a windball at her, sending her backwards into the large cat. Serenity growled and jumped back up. Hung waves of fire speed towards Seshio. She couldn't dodge them fast enough and got hit head on. Fire scorched her right arm, and the cloth was ripped off. Serenity grinned but Seshio forced herself back up. Her grinned turned to a frown. Seshio snapped her fingers and vines with prickled thorns punctured Serenity's skin. Serenity hissed and started to chant something.  
  
"What do you think she is chanting?" the monk asked. "Do we even know if we should trust this 'Seshio'? I wonder if she would be interest in-" BONK!  
  
The exterminator hand hit the monk on the head with her huge boomerang. "MIRKOU!" she yelled.  
  
"This isn't the time for this guys, look!" the small fox pointed at Serenity. A huge tsunami formed behind her and with out warning hurled itself at Seshio. Seshio's eyes went widen as her icy blue eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Goodbye Seshio." Serenity smirked as the wave hit her. 


End file.
